1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stored program electronic computer with a keyboard for the input of data.
The object of the invention is to enable the user of the computer initially to compose, by means of the computer keyboard a complex program constituted by groups of fundamental operations, and then to cause the program to be executed repeatedly by simple acutation of a particular key of the computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic computers known in the art, whether they are of microprogrammed type or not, may have programs recorded some time previously in the working memory, which therefore constitutes an element of the machine which is occupied permanently by the program. This, according to the different ability of the user, is so much more inaccurate and redundant the more he increases the occupation of the memory and the time required for bringing the program to a better qualitative level by successive improvements.
If there is added to this disadvantage that deriving from the simultaneous presence in a memory of a plurality of selectable programs, which require a calculation of the memory locations required by the various programs, it will be seen that a lot of knowledge and precautions are required of a normal user of computers having a program stored in this way.
There are other computers which have at their disposal a memory, generally a read-only memory, in which are recorded the various programs which can be called from the keyboard. The calling of a desired sequence of operations or programs compels the user to repeat the striking on the keyboard of the keys corresponding to each program whenever one of his programs must be executed. Above all, in the case of processing of complex programs with repetitive sub-programs, such as the preparation of accounting documents, statements or summaries, etc., this requirement leads to a considerable waste of time for each processing operation, in addition to a strong probability of making entry errors on the keyboard.